Semi-PermaFrost
by Palimpsest90
Summary: When an intruder from Earth 2 breaches the inner circle of Team Flash, wheels will be put into motion that will forever change the way that the team sees each other. (Trying to not give to much away, it's 2xSnowbarry...I promise) T for now, M for later perhaps


A/N: I have literally read every single Snowbarry story on this site and I have loved them all. I have been waiting to write one until I had thought of the right idea for the story and this is what came out. I'm really excited about it and I have big plans (I always do) and I hope to update weekly-ish! Enjoy!

* * *

Caitlin finds herself once again staring into the Earth 2 portal. It is a quiet evening at Star Labs and she is the last woman standing, so to speak. She often comes down here when she needs to think. It helps her process to see the physical incarnation of the alternate reality. Sometimes, she wonders what life is like over there. Jay assures her that the two Earths really aren't so different, but then again she knows that's not true. For one thing, there was no a particle accelerator blast that changed everything in the blink of an eye. Dr. Wells is really Harrison Wells and not an imposter. And most bizarre to her personally, Barry Allen is not the Flash. What is normal Barry Allen doing over there? She's noticed that the universe has seemed to create a balance of powers, meta-humans from Earth 2 are regular humans in Earth 1. So maybe Barry is just a regular guy over there.

Caitlin is so caught up in her musings that she nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees the portal start to fluctuate, indicating an intruder's arrival. She scrambles up the steps to initiate the emergency lock-down protocol. A cold rush of wind hits her back as she reaches her hand out to push the button. Suddenly her arm stops mid-air and she is powerless to move. It feels as if icy hands are gripping her wrist. She looks down to see little snowflake patterns spreading across her bluing skin.

"Aw see why would you want to ruin the fun? I just got here," a familiar feminine voice purrs. Caitlin turns her head, stomach filling with dread. The woman before her is wearing a revealing corset and tight leather pants, her hair is loosely curled and the most striking pure white. But there was no mistaking it, this is Earth 2 Caitlin Snow.

"Who…what….wh" Caitlin stammers stupidly as she tries to process.

"Who, what, where, when, why and how," other Caitlin sings as she slowly closes the distance between them. "Well, Caitlin. I'm so glad you asked. I'm you. But better." And with that, she flicks her hand and Caitlin's wrist jerks sending her flying across the room. She hits the wall with a sickening thud and slids to the ground.

"Some call me Caitlin Snow…but honestly not that many anymore, see those people just seemed so boring to me after I transformed. So I did the only logical thing, I got rid of them. Who really needs parents when you have our brain and my powers?" She asks with a cruel laugh. She looks at Caitlin, gauging her response and smiles at her agitation. "Nowadays, I go by Killer Frost."

Caitlin opens her mouth only to close it again. It was clear that this 'Killer Frost' would only use anything she said against her. Frost looked at her approvingly.

"I think I'll just skip ahead to the why. Zoom sent me here to kill the Flash. How unoriginal, right? But see, I'm…sorry, We are too smart to let this opportunity go to waste. When I told Zoom there was more than one way to kill a man, he began to appreciate my point of view. Well to an extent…" As Frost monologued, Caitlin slowly reaches for the phone in her pocket. She glances down to verify that she has Barry's number pulled up when a chill comes over her like a wave. She looks up and Frost is standing over her, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"See Caitlin, this is why we can't be friends. You will only undermine my genius with your pathetically weak dependency on men. It's not your fault, 'you're only human'," Frost spits out as she shoots ice blasts, destroying the phone. "Now stand up," she barks.

Caitlin didn't know what to do, resistance would lead to those ice blasts being aimed at her. But compliance didn't look so promising either. She slowly stands up, as defiantly as she could muster.

Frost raises her hand and points her palms at Caitlin. Caitlin forces herself to stand tall and not cower. Pure ice began to pour out of Frost's hands at Caitlin's feet. The ice is hardening as soon as it touches her skin and moves quickly up her body. She looks down in horror, realizing too late what is happening.

"5 days to toy and torture Barry Allen," Frost said gleefully as she embeds Caitlin into ice. The ice reaches Caitlin's head in a matter of seconds. She takes in a deep breath to scream but the ice covers her mouth before she could even open it.

"Don't worry, at the end of 5 days he will be begging to be put out of his misery anyway." Frost's sick smile and those words echo in Caitlin's mind as everything becomes blurry.

Frost looks down at her own hands in admiration before making a shoving gesture that sends ice-encased Caitlin into the portal, hurling towards Earth 2.


End file.
